redridinghoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Cesaire
This is the relationship/marriage between Cesaire and Suzette in Red Riding Hood. Red Riding Hood Many years ago, Cesaire had met Suzette and had fallen in love with her. Due to the both of them being firstborns, they were promised in marriage to be with eachother for a better life, so they eventually married. Sometime after that, they were blessed with a first-born, a daughter Lucie. A year later, they were blessed again with another daughter, a second-born whom they named Valerie. Their two daughter bonded with eachother and they couldn't be more happier with their family. Later when her daughter turned 17, she, her husband, and the Lazars have promised Valerie to marry Henry Lazar, the son of a wealthy blacksmith, which Valerie disagreed on because she was in love with Peter. An unhappy Valerie plans to run away with Peter, but their plans are put on hold when the town sirens erupt, telling the couple that the werewolf who terrorizes their village has struck again. On closer inspection of the victim, it is found to be Lucie, Valerie's older sister. The townspeople offer a monthly sacrifice to the beast and stay away from the woods but Lucie ventured there after discovering that Valerie had been promised an engagement to Henry, whom Lucie loves. Suzette's one of many Daggerhorn residents to find out that the Wolf had killed her eldest daughter, Lucie and is rather distraught by it, along with many others. When Madame Lazar, Adrian Lazar and Henry arrived at their home to give their condolences, Suzette wanted Valerie, who was in tears at the time, to greet Henry and Adrian but Adrian told Henry to let the women grieve in their own way, leaving for the pub. Suzette, knowing how Valerie feels about barely knowing her fiancee, confesses that she didn't love their father when they were first married, at the time she was in love with another man. When Valerie looked at her surprised that her mother was like, in Valerie's situation, promised to be with one but in love with another, Suzette claimed that she came to love their father and that he'd given her two beautiful daughters and that with her knowledge, she will grow to love Henry, like her mother had grown to love her father, however, Valerie's rather unfazed by that knowledge. When Valerie's friends asked why was Lucie out on a Wolf night and suspected that it might be because of a boy she liked, Suzette disagreed, saying that her Lucie never thought of boys. Madame Lazar revealed that Lucie was certainly taken with her grandson, Henry Lazar. Valerie finds Suzette mourning Adrian and figures out that he was her love. She also realizes that Lucie, being the older daughter, should've been the first to wed and should have been engaged to Henry, but could not as she was the illegitimate daughter of Adrian, making her Henry's half sister. Suzette intervenes as Father Solomon prepares to sacrifice Valerie to The Wolf, trying to stop him and the townspeople from taking away her daughter, but wasn't able to do so, as she was dragged away by hunters. He reveals that the curse was passed to him by his own father, and he intended to leave the village but wanted to take his children with him. He sent a note to Lucie pretending to be Henry to meet him at night so he could ask her to accept her "gift". However, upon confronting her, he couldn't communicate with her, and, realizing she was not his daughter, murdered her in a fit of rage. He then took revenge against Adrian, his wife's lover, and now wants Valerie to accept the curse. Valerie refuses, just as Peter appears and confronts Cesaire, who bites Peter and tosses him aside. Peter is able to throw an axe into Cesaire's back, distracting him. Valerie stabs Cesaire to death with Father Solomon's hand. Valerie and Peter fill Cesaire's body with rocks so he can never be found and dumps the body in the lake. When Valerie narrates that Henry found his courage and honor protecting the village, her mother Suzette loses hope and finally accepts the fact that Cesaire will never return home and returns to her old life in Daggerhorn while the village continues to live in fear even though the wolf never returned. Trivia Image Gallery RedRidingHood0238.jpg RedRidingHood0239.jpg RedRidingHood0264.jpg RedRidingHood0270.jpg RedRidingHood0282.jpg Red-Riding-Hood-BluRay-2011-Film-red-riding-hood-23792125-1920-800.jpg Redridingblu shot10l.jpg Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Valerie's Family Category:Relationships Category:Family